fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Cavalier Arcana
The Cavalier Arcana were a group of Apostate Psykers that served under the Cerean Brotherhood. The Cavalier Arcana were lead by Lady Castella, Lancere Revoin's most fanatically loyal lieutenent, and an extremely powerful Psyker in her own right. During the Cerean Crucible the Cavalier Arcana performed multiple roles including Psychic support, Psychic shock troops and performing experiments with the Warp to give the Brotherhood and edge. History The Crucible Witch Hunts Role The Cavalier Arcana served two very important roles within the Cerean Brotherhood. The first was to manage the Psyker population within the Cerean Sea. It was the job of the Cavalier Arcana to seek out free Psykers, secure them and ultimately bring them into the situation. They shared this role with the Regents, who often worked side by side with Cavalier members to hunt down apostate Psykers. Once the Psykers were taken in it was the duty of the Cavalier Arcana to indoctrinate these Psykers, and make them loyal to the Cerean Brotherhood. This process was often brutal, involving heavy psychological conditioning, and psychic manipulation. Another part of controlling these Psykers took the form of a Psychic Oath. The Psykers were literally bound by psychic bonds that ensured their compliance, and restricted their freedom. only once re-education was complete and the Psychic Oaths were in place would the Psyker recieve any extensive training in the use of their abilities. The second purpose of the Cavalier Arcana was the more straightforward, and important of the two. The Cavalier Arcana was primarily concerned with the use of psychic powers and the Warp to give the Cerean Brotherhood an advantage in war. Lancere Revoin had known that he would require every resource at his disposal, and that the use of Psykers would be instrumental in combating the Imperium's superiority in resources. It is for this reason that he formed the Cavalier Arcana. As such the Cavalier Arcana could often be found on the battlefield, using their powers to lay waste to Imperial forces. They also worked outside the battlefield, researching new applications of psychic power, and the Warp in order to give the Cerean Brotherhood the edge against the Imperium. Organization The Cavalier Arcana was largely organized into three different branches. These three branches were the Arcana Quaestio branch, the Praxis Psykana branch, and the Mind Hunters branch. Each of these three branches had their own unique internal structure, and role to play in the greater mission of the organization. It is important to note however that all three branches answered to Lady Castella, who in turn answered to Revoin. The Praxis Psykana division or Practical Applications was the most straightforward of the three branches. There job was simply to apply their psychic abilities in any way that would aid the Cerean Brotherhood. This could be long range psychic communications, interrogation of prisoners, and combat. When the Cerean Brotherhood began running out of captured or defected Navigators many members of this division received augmentation and training to fill their role as well. Members iof this branch were commonly called Warp Seers proved crudely effective at short ranges. However the Praxis Psykana had a combat division who's members were called Warlocks, named after the deadly Eldar Battle-Seers. These Warlocks were transferred from battlefield to battlefield where they used their psychic powers to directly crush the enemy. Harbingers were also considered to be part of this division, though they were definately outside the normal chain of command. The Arcana Quaestio branch was primarily concerned with researching new ways to apply psychic powers and the energies of the Warp. Revoin believed that the Imperium had failed to utilize the full potential of Psykers, and the power of the Warp out of fear. As such he had the Arcana Quaestio branch formed to find ways to push psychic powers to their limits. Given Revoin's lack of fear when breaking taboos the Arcana Quaestio branch often expermented with dangerous and heretical methods of using the Warp, trying to apply Daemonhosts into frontline soldiers. One of among their many breakthroughs was the creation of the Harbingers, psychic death engines that were created through only the most inhumane ways. This branch of the Cavalier Arcana often worked with the priests of the Galvatek due to their shared scholarly pursuits. Members of the Caliver Arcana who were afflilated with this branch were called Warp Technicians. The final branch was the Psykana Venator, the Mind Hunters. The primary focus of this branch was hunting down and capturing Psykers within the Cerean Brotherhood's borders. Members of the Psykana Venator were extensively trained in skills to track and subdue Psykers. They were also among the most heavily indoctrinated among the Cavalier Arcana's ranks. The Psykana Venator were also responsible for hunting down any traitors within the Cavalier Arcana, though given the measures taken to keep them obedient this was a rare duty. Finally, given the amount of training a Psykana Venator was given in defeating hostile Psyker they were sometimes used in battle to eliminate enemy Psykers. This branch often worked alongside or sometimes under the Regents. Within all three branches the most powerful Psykers were known as Witch Lords. These Psykers had proven to be particularly powerful, and compitent individuals. Thus the Witch Lords acted as the leaders of the organization. Notable Members *Lady Castella Category:Rebels Category:Organizations Category:Psykers Category:Cerean Crucible